She Was Meant For Me
by TriGemini
Summary: Edward thinks of how much Bella was meant for him, as he remembers an old song.


**She Was Meant For Me**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Twilight; Stephanie Meyer does. Nor do I own the song **"You Were Meant For Me" **written by Arthur Freed and the music by Nacio Herb Brown. It is also, from the movie **Singin' In the Rain**.

**A.N. **First time I write for Twilight; so please be nice to me.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

* * *

As I watched my beautiful angel—calmly sleep in my arms. An old song that I once heard during the late twenties came to my mind. Slowly I began to hum the tune—after a time the words came to me; therefore I lowered my lips to my beloved's ear and softly sang the words from so long ago.

_Life was a song,_

_You came along_

_I've laid awake the whole night through_

Whilst I quietly sung the words into my angel's ear, I thought as to what the lyrics of the song meant to me.

Ever since the day that Carlisle had changed me into a vampire—my life had altered greatly; yet I felt that in some ways it did not change very much either. The only thing that kept me sane throughout these many years—was my undying passion for music. For music in so many ways had been my constant companion; it did not matter to me if the styles had changed throughout the decades—all I knew was that the music still had the same effect on me, as it always had done in the past.

This prolonged existence kept me reliving the same role, every time. For nothing had changed and I was slowly beginning to feel the results of my lonely life. Believing that nothing would ever change and that I was meant to live out the rest of eternity alone—in conclusion, my existence had no purpose. Not even when Alice informed me about Bella's arrival to Forks—I did not take into account what Alice had said seriously. After all the new resident was a mere human—someone who was not worth the effort on worrying about. In general, I could not understand the significance of what this girl's presence meant—for she was only and did not mean anything to me; however, in the end I had been proven wrong.

Overtime, Bella had become my sole reason in this existence—for she was mine to protect and to love forever. She was my soul mate, the missing piece of my undead heart; she is my beautiful, beloved Angel; my Bella.

_If I ever dared to think, you'd care_

_This is what I'd say to you_

While I continued to lie in my spot next to my sleeping angel—I relish every moment spent in her presence; thinking how fortunate I am to have her in my life. After being alone for so long—with only my family and music to keep me company throughout the years. I finally found someone to call my own—someone who will be my constant companion.

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you_

However, knowing that Bella loved me in the same manner, as I loved her—was enough for me to realize that were meant for each other. My sister Alice claimed—she had known all along, that Bella and I were meant to be together from the very start; just as she was meant to be with Jasper—and Rosalie was meant to be with Emmett.

_Nature patterned you_

_And when she was done,_

_You were all the sweet things_

_Rolled up in one_

Fate had been exceedingly good to me lately—creating the perfect woman for me; who was truly beautiful in everyway, who was willing to accept me, as I was—a vampire.

She was everything; I had longed for wrapped in one—she was sweet, caring, innocent, and could be quite determined when she wished to be. Overall, in my eyes, she is truly the vision of perfection—the innocent lamb; with her silken chocolate tresses and soulful brown eyes—compared to my fierce nature that resembles a lion; with my quick temper and my ability to observe others around me.

There is no doubt that she is my personal angel sent to me from Heaven.

_You're like a plaintive melody_

_That never lets me free_

Her presence will always captivate me. Especially, her blood that has enticed my senses—since the day I caught her scent. Even when I left to protect her—her presence still lingered; for I could never forget her face—seeing as how, her image had been deeply imprinted on my mind and heart. Making me realize that I was not happy unless she was with me; and I was with her.

_But I'm content_

_The angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me…_

Because of meeting Bella—I had managed to find true love and a reason to continue in this existence. Therefore, I thank God every night, that he sent one of his angels to love me. For I know now that Bella was truly meant for me—as I was meant for her, as well.

_But I'm content_

_The angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me…_

* * *

**A.N.—**So what did you think? Was it good; just tell me what you think. Also, if anybody thinks that I need a beta to re-read this; recommend one and I'll have to ask them to take a look so I can repost it.


End file.
